Why Iruka Doesn't drink
by may it be forever
Summary: Smutty, oneshot Iruka doesn't drink for a reason..he turns into a horny pervert with a taste for pretty much anything. Aw..poor Kakashi '


Iruka rarely drank alcohol, if he went out to a bar with friends; he was the one to make sure the other Chuunin and Jounin got home safely. Even receiving alcohol as a present, sake, wine or whisky he would often save it for Tsunade and gave it to her in secret when Shizune and Sakura were not looking. The basic reason why Iruka never drank alcohol was not because he didn't like it; it was because once he'd had two or three glasses he just kept drinking. He was a lightweight and had been challenged and beaten too many times by Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Tsunade boy that was a mistake, he had woken up at Naruto's with ramen in his hair. His clothes were found littered along the streets of Konoha blowing like tumbleweed in the Sand.

Further steps in the alliance with the Hidden Mist villages had been confirmed and the signing had gone through that morning. It was a Friday afternoon and as a celebration was in order Iruka had agreed to go along to a local bar. He looked around for his friends but Kakashi and Gai had not been invited because they added too much to the tab due to their drink competitions. Kakashi always won. Even Gai had admitted sadly it was one thing he could not train for without sacrificing his youth. Kakashi dismissed this and said that Gai had sacrificed his youth long ago. This ended up being yet another competition this time who passed out first. Kakashi had won. Again.

Iruka sipped at his cup of sake slowly, watching as Tsunade swayed drunkenly while playing darts with an equally tipsy Jiraiya. He downed the liquid and stood to go, it was 9:30, he had arranged a training session with Naruto tomorrow and for that he needed his strength. Anko passed him his usual glass of water that he drank after sake to avoid any after effects of the liquor. He gulped it down and choked. Neat vodka. Anko grinned and handed him another. Iruka glared at her but was incensed and so drank another. And another, and another, and three more after that.

Kakashi heard someone walking around his apartment and was too sleepy to get up. It was 1 am for crying out loud.

"Who the hell is it?" He shouted somewhat muffled by the duvet, reaching for his mask that lay on his bedside. The person had found his room; Kakashi could see this clearly by the shadow at the foot of his bed.

"Who the hell are you? It's too dark and I'm too tired to be able to sense your chakra type." Kakashi mumbled sleepily. "Go away or go to sleep." He felt the person hesitate and then crawl into bed beside him. Kakashi ignored whoever it was, who had keys to his apartment? Naruto, bad mistake and no the boy had never been that quiet. Sasuke? No he would never think of coming here. Sakura? Maybe but they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, and she wouldn't come to his apartment at 1 in the morning. She **never** came to his apartment. Who else? Oh well it was late. He began to sleep.

Two arms encircled him and the warm hands ran up and down his chest. Pulling the copy-nin towards him Iruka purred into his ear ending it with kissing Kakashi's shoulders. _Wait_, Kakashi thought suspiciously,

"Iruka?" he asked. The person beside him laughed, his breath scented with sweet sake. "Iruka you're drunk get away from me." Kakashi grumbled trying to push his friend away. Except he couldn't move.

"Paralysation-Jutsu" Iruka whispered as soon as the thought crossed Kakashi's mind. "Useful isn't it? I hope you don't mind." He did some hand-seals, rather slower than usual due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. Two clones appeared; one pulled the duvet away from the bed as the other lay beside Kakashi kissing his chest working his way down. The real Iruka stayed where he was leaving feathery kisses on the Jounin's back. The clone one who had pulled off the duvet carefully slid Kakashi's boxers down and threw them behind him. The second clone had reached his intended destination. He took the limp organ gently in his mouth and sucked. Kakashi shook, the paralysation Jutsu prohibiting him from stifling the moan that floated so easily from his throat.

While the clone lapped and kissed the shaft of his cock, Kakashi felt the real Iruka move; the immobile clone vanished so only one was left.

"There's no need for this now," the real Iruka teased as he cancelled the paralysation Jutsu and Kakashi tensed to throw them off him, the clone at his groin put two hands on his legs just below his ass and pulled him closer deep throating the now erect penis. Kakashi involuntarily moved his hands to the clones head as he bucked his hips the lustful protesting moans escaping from his throat. Iruka ran a hand over Kakashi's ass feeling it running his middle finger along the cleft. Kakashi was dripping with pre-cum and the clone swallowed it and continued licking his way up and down the shaft. Iruka slid his middle finger into Kakashi's entrance idly and merely laughed when Kakashi screamed. Taking his hips, Iruka dragged the copy-nin off the bed; the other clone positioned him so his head and hands were on the mattress edge. The clone gripped his wrists as Iruka slammed into Kakashi. Kakashi writhed, groaning with pleasure and disgust as Iruka humped him relentlessly. The clone vanished as Iruka focused on one thing. Hit that sweet spot, make him beg for it. Each time Iruka thrusted, he forced Kakashi's hips closer to his, sliding in deeper and deeper.

Kakashi felt himself come as the rippling sensual waves of orgasm swept him away as Iruka pounded into him. Iruka came not long after and pulled out of the copy-nin. Iruka clambered over him and climbed into Kakashi's bed where he fell asleep at once. Satisfied and drunk. Kakashi walked gingerly to the door feeling violated and ashamed. After a long cold shower he left the apartment to train with Sasuke and Sakura. On time for the first time in his life.

The Hokage's chambers, Tsunade stirred, aware of the sleeping form wrapped around her. She didn't turn to see who it was, she first tried to remember the events of last night. There had been drinking, and talking and laughing and then pure bliss, not sex. Just two people...making love. Puzzled as to why she would think this why, who was there in Konoha for her to "make love" with, any hook-ups post drinking were meaningless sex not...making love. With a feeling of trepidation she felt the person rouse himself with a yawn. He leaned over her pressing his lips to her ear a lock of hair fell on her drowsy face. It was white,

"Morning Tsunade sleep well?" Jiraiya asked as he kissed her upturned cheek.


End file.
